Skywarp Discovers Peace
by Maverick1997
Summary: Starscream and Skywarp fly past an encampment of humans who turn out to be hippies. Skywarp decides to join them. Just a random one-shot.


**Skywarp Discovers Hippies**

**Summary:** Starscream and Skywarp fly past an encampment of humans who turn out to be hippies. Skywarp decides to join them. Just a random one-shot.

**Author Note:** More craziness, cooked up while eating dinner. Who knew the seekers would end up with this kind of paint on them. This is the re-post which has been beta-read by CaMaRoFaN14

**Beta: lol cookies: the ultimate bribe :) **

"Hey look at these humans. They have flowers in their hair and they drive cumbersome vans. Aren't they interesting?" commented a purple and black seeker.

"They're just fleshlings, insignificant mounds of flesh. Why are you so infatuated with them?" asked a red, blue and white seeker.

"They are different from the others; they stand out and are unique. I like unique. Plus wouldn't it be fun to get to know them?" reasoned Skywarp, his innocent expression cancelling out any rationalization.

"Get to know fleshlings? You've _totally_ lost it now Skywarp!" exclaimed Starscream looking in horror at his Trine brother.

"Well I'm going to get to know them," and, in saying this, the seeker left Starscream to turn around and go to the encampment.

The remaining seeker just followed his brother's course through the air with his optics making no move to deter him.

**Sometime later at the Decepticon headquarters...**

Thundercracker and Starscream were relaxing in their quarters when Skywarp finally returned and charged into their room. The sight was one to behold. The black and purple seeker had quite apparently turned hippy. Large peace signs covered his wings while sayings such as 'Peace not war' and 'war is for haters' covered every inch of his visible plating. Starscream and Thundercracker were shocked at their Trine brother's appearance.

"Hey dudes, those humans were totally awesome. I learnt about how war isn't the way and that we should bring peace to those we come across. Isn't that just awesome?" Skywarp informed them.

"And now I would like to show you just how important peace is," he exclaimed pulling paint, flowers and streamers from his subspace.

As Skywarp said this his Trine brothers' looks took to one of revulsion.

"You aren't bringing that stuff anywhere near me, Skywarp!" screeched Starscream as he moved to escape the room.

"Yeah, I agree with Starscream, that goop is not coming _anywhere_ near me," said Thundercracker, his voice quivering as he darted from the room.

"Oh no you don't, you will not escape," cackled Skywarp as he warped after his Trine.

**Sometime later in a battle with the Autobots...**

"Hey look Sides, it's the seeker Trine, time to use our Jet Judo," yelled Sunstreaker as he took down a Decepticon.

At the comment Sideswipe looked up and saw the Trine in all of their... hippy glory.

Each one of the seekers was covered in peace sayings, with not one part of their plating plain. Peace signs were situated on their wings as if they were nationality markings or in the twins' case, bulls eyes.

Sensing the Trine's arrival Megatron turned and in doing so caught sight of them. The sight was one that made him growl in anger. His Elite Trine had markings all over them, each one against the war and for peace. Before he could say anything though he heard Starscream whining and decided to listen in.

"Skywarp, why did you paint us like this. It isn't acceptable; especially not during a war and even more so when you're a Decepticon!" snarled one of the decorated jets presumably Starscream.

"When we return to base you will wash this off immediately. Also you will do some damage to the Autobots or I will personally see to it that you become scrap metal. Is that understood?" screeched the lead seeker.

"But I don't want to. I'm a hippy now, I don't want to fight. I will not fight!" said the black and purple seeker in defiance.

"Skywarp, if you stop being a hippy I will give you energon cookies. So go kick some Autobot aft!" bargained Thundercracker.

"You should have told me about the energon cookies earlier! Time to deactivate Autobots!" proclaimed Skywarp as he dove into battle.

The other seekers were not far behind Skywarp as they melted into the fray.

Fin


End file.
